Stories: Haunted Hospital
Haunted Hospital was a misc. story made by and the first that doesn't take place in the past. Instead, it took place in the present, near to exactly during the Halloween season. The page was made on October 13, 2017. As of October 21, 2017, this was eventually discontinued. This is due to the fact Fairy27 remembered her entire experience on a Halloween booth called "The Hospital" this story was supposed to be based on, and it was too short and generic. In addition, she felt like the process of making this story was "forced". Synopsis Now's the time to celebrate Halloween, but before Sasha could do what she was planning, she is called out that a friend of hers got sent to the hospital not too long ago. She decides to investigate, only to get herself locked in this haunted hospital. While meeting few characters in the way, can she and those companions get out before they get consumed by the zombies and darkness? Plot October 13, 2017, in Inkopolis Square, late in the night... Sasha Stylink: Just a couple more hours and that next Splatfest will be up! (A quick thunderstorm follows! Basically, it won't be a good day since it's Friday the 13th, near Halloween, and all of that, But hey, Inkopolis is being decorated with the Halloween decorations.) Sasha: *seen to be dressed as a witch* It's that time to go all out tri- (Suddenly, a pink Inkling Boy appears near her, and grabs her instantly.) Pink Inkling Boy: Hurry, you are needed! Your friend is at a hospital, and wants to see you! Sasha: A h-hospital?! What happened, you stranger! (Next scene shows the two Inklings enter the hospital, and the camera shows the sign...) The Hospital: The Doctor is ''IN.'' (Meanwhile, at its entrance line... Yellow and Moon are seen waiting.) Yellow: A lot of accidents happened to many people... *reading a newspaper about it* And this is just a new hospital! I feel bad. I just need the line to progress. Moon: I have a similar purpose, that hospital really needs new doctors and nurses if it's this popular. *thinking* (I should not tell the truth, yet!) Yellow: Moon? *notices they're next* We can enter now! Moon: Alright, we shall go! (...But when everyone who decides to enter the hospital gets locked. All doors to exit the building are all locked, all of the sudden! The hospital has eight sections. The Inklings are on Section C. Yellow and Moon are on Section G.) Yellow: We're locked? ---- Sasha: Locked? So we're trapped for a while?! *sigh* Thanks, bud. Ugh... *says that in a sassy manner* I really appreciated it. *notices the Pink Inkling Boy is gone* Nice talking to self. (Suddenly, a scream is heard, and pink ink is scattered, treated as blood... Kinda. A ticket is also dropped.) Sasha: O_O Nevermind, he got brutally d-d-des... Destroyed! Is this some kind of true horror booth or something?! That ticket is the entry for its entrance! (Actual blood is also being scattered, and with it comes with the flesh of some humans. Next thing that happens, some zombies appear.) Sasha: Pfft, fake zombies. They don't exist, but what if I'll act like they are real zombies, you dressed-up wannabes? *changes clothes from a witch costume to her regular gear in an instant, then fires pink ink on the ground, then turns into squid form and fires pink ink after turning back to Inkling form behind the zombies* Bam! *bumps to some wood* What...? *turns around, to see victims getting guillotined* What, what is this?! (There's also a wooden crate that's moving nearby. No, all wooden crates are moving! Suddenly, all of them break by some sort of power, but it reveals to be a powerful werewolf of some kind that did it.) ???: Grrr... *sees Sasha* Sasha: Calm down...! *about to get attacked* H-HELP! ---- (At section G...) Moon: I better hope you're prepared. Yellow: Saying the same to you, Moon! Besides, will we ever meet up with someone familiar or no? (Many screams are heard. A zombie appears between the both of them.) Buckethead Zombie: Brainz!!! *holding a candy Moon: Z-Zombies? Eeek! *runs away, eventually entering section A* Yellow: W-Wait! *gulp* Time to...! *is forced to eat the candy the Buckethead Zombie was holding* Candies I almost hate... *suddenly acts strange* Buckethead Zombie: Potential new recruit! Join the horror! Cast *Sasha Stylink *Moon *Yellow Category:Stories